Lucky Girl
by Ashily
Summary: [TheSummoingDark's Happy Birthday Prezzie.]'Well, I’m sure she’s a very lucky girl.' Max says as Nudge comes to a revelation about her sexuality, though she’s surprised when she finds out who the lucky girl is. [FEMMESLASH.]


**Title:** Lucky Girl

**Author:** Mercy Me Its Ashley

**Summary:** "Well, I'm sure she's a very lucky girl." Max says as Nudge comes to a revelation, though she's surprised when she finds out who the lucky girl is.

**Rating: **PG13.

**Pairing: **Max/Nudge.

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride and all characters involved belong to Mr. James Patterson. As I am obviously not James Patterson, I take no ownership, nor am I making any financial gain from writing this.

**Dedication**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY THESUMMONINGDARK! My darling Scottish friend, happy sixteenth birthday. (Last week.)

* * *

**Lucky Girl**

And Max thought Florida was suppose to be warm.

The temperature, according to her estimations, must have been somewhere around forty. A far call from the sunny, spring break heat she'd been expecting all along. Of course, she'd yet to see any girls in bikinis, or wet t-shirt contests either. Perhaps she'd gotten the wrong ideas about the southern State.

She couldn't agree more, as another cold gust of wind sent her into a shivering frenzy. Teeth chattering and hair standing on end, she pulled an itchy wool blanket they'd bought at a camping store tighter around her shoulders.

Maybe she should stoke the fire-

"Max," the blonde's head whipped around to face Nudge's head, poking out of the girl's tent, "It's been two hours. My turn."

"Oh, yeahh," Max yawned, then added sarcastically, "That went by fast."

"I believe it," the younger girl said, crawling out of the tent clad in a tank top that might have actually belonged to Angel, judging by the teddy bear print and tight looking fit, and a baggy pair of pajama pants Max recognized as her own.

Nudge hunched down next to the taller girl. It wasn't long before she too was shivering and rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to rid her arms of the goose bumps that now stood upright on her exposed skin.

Max grinned a bit to herself and extended her arm out, welcoming her into the semi-warmth of what she'd come to think of as itchy elephant skin. Nudge, still shivering, eagerly, crawled in and snuggled against Max's side.

And Max was surprised when, instead of feeling a warm sleepiness wash over her, a wave of shuddering heat filled her chest and caused her to take a sharp breath in.

But she forced herself to bite her tongue and relax, as Nudge sighed and put a long, gangly arm around Max's shoulders.

"I wonder what the boys are doing," Nudge said all nonchalantly, though a wicked smile fell across her mouth. Max had to stifle a giggle.

Fang and Iggy were now almost notorious for getting caught "in the act". The act being, a race for the proverbial home plate. They'd been caught in all states of dress and undress, in almost any place you can imagine. Though their appetite seemed to have calmed down as of recently. Giving Max only more reason to be anticipatory of the next time they'd be spotted.

"Don't even bring that up," Max rolled her eyes and yawned, "My inner eye still burns from the last time."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Nudge nodded sleepily and rested her head on Max's shoulder. And Max couldn't help- no, she honestly couldn't- but notice exactly how small that shirt was on her…

"Nudge… is that Angel's shirt?"

The brown eyed girl looked down, and gave a short, if not fake, laugh, "Oh, yeah. It is."

Max creased her brow in confusion, "Why are you…?"

"Dark, couldn't see…"

And now she was definitely blushing.

"Oh, I see," Max said, though she honestly didn't. She felt herself shudder again as Nudge swiveled her torso, facing Max head on. And Max was completely awe struck by the way the light of the dim fire cast shadows over Nudge's thin face, lighting up her amber eyes so that it almost looked like she was on the verge of happy tears.

At that moment, Max found herself faced with the terrifying realization, that her little Nudgling wasn't a kid anymore.

"Max… are Fang and Iggy… normal?"

"Nudge, none of us are normal…"

"No, I mean… them. Together."

"_Oh_," Max said loudly, "You mean… well, of course." She couldn't imagine what had lead to that question… what had they been doing behind her back?

"Would-a-girl-liking-another-girl-be-normal?" the words fell out of her mouth at twice their normal speed, which was a feat in its self. So it took Max a minute to work out what she said, and then what that actually meant.

"Of course it would be!" Max said reassuringly, putting a hand on Nudge's shoulder, then adding softly, "Do you… like girls?"

Nudge bit her lip and her gaze fell down towards the ground, and Max swore a tear dropped from her big amber eyes, "Yeah. I like a girl."

Max was tempted to ask _who_, but instead she forced out a hoarse whisper and hollow words, "Well, I'm sure she's a very lucky girl."

Nudge's face flushed again, "Thanks."

"I wish I-" But the sentence was never finished, because at that moment, Max found Nudge's lips pressed against hers.

And Max was a very lucky girl indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Femme is love.


End file.
